


[Cover Art] for " The Adventure of the Silver Scars" by tangledblue

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for " The Adventure of the Silver Scars" by tangledblue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tangledblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventure of the Silver Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131763) by [tangledblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledblue/pseuds/tangledblue). 



Post-Series Two Sherlock is confusing/convoluted, and from talking to my friends in Fandom I'm not the only one who thinks Messrs Moffat and Gatiss have lost their way. Thankfully, there are some still decent writers living in the Sherlock fanfic world and the above-mentioned creatives could learn a lot from tangledblue.

Why are there not more stories by this author I ask myself?

Have a quick piece of digital art (made with The Gimp and some lovely brushes by the talented [pizzaboy1304](http://pizzaboy1304.deviantart.com/art/Abstract-Brush-set-for-GIMP-39873513)) so I can have a nice looking book cover on my ebook reader.

  
[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/yx3nBPLGA7hhV8HJAbUEKdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)  



End file.
